


Of Assassination, Crimes and Alibis

by bip0lar_angel



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bip0lar_angel/pseuds/bip0lar_angel
Summary: Mafia!AU Manami Okuda was an ordinary girl who loves chemistry that is, until she accidentally created an antidote that could heal all injuries and diseases. She became the most wanted person of the whole Mafias. During her abduction, unbelievably, she was saved by her former Lab partner, Karma Akabane who was a member of the infamous Class E family that are rivals of Class A.





	1. Chapter 1

"I-I swear! I don't know what you're talking about! P-please let me go!" A girl pleaded once her gag was removed. Her hair had escaped their twin braids and her glasses has a little crack in the lens. All of her energy had left her after three days without any food. Still, she tried to loosen the bounds in her hands and feet but to no avail. The bounds were too tight and the chair prevented her from moving. It was a helpless case to struggle especially when it's in front of her captors, though she refused to give up. No way would she let herself die in such pitiful state. She was Manami Okuda! The one who could easily find a way to solve a Chemistry problem when the rest of the class fails.

One of the goons clicked his tongue. He grabbed a rifle on the table and aimed it at her, "Too bad, girlie. If you don't spill where you hide the antidote, we're going to make you suffer."

She flinched at his words. It was not just some empty threats other gangsters say to induce fear to their hostages. No. They are the real deal. A real made men, or soldiers as they would like to call themselves, of a big Mafia Family. She knew this for sure because she had experienced it. They beaten her a few times to force her into telling them where she hid the formula. But no matter what happens, she will never tell them it's location. Her shoulders slumped in defeat. Besides, it was no use fighting for her life. There will be no one who'll miss her anyway. All of her classmates bullied her and her parents was very busy with their own lives to take care of their child. Hot tears spilled from her eyes, it blurred her sight and make it hard to see the faces of her abductor.

She heard the screeching of a chair signifying that the other man rose from his position on the table in front of her. His heavy footsteps were approaching in her direction. The sound of his slap resounded in the whole abandoned warehouse. Her head snapped to the side at the force of the impact. "Tell us now or we will kill you."

"Then kill me. I don't care. I will never tell you." It would have been a perfect heroic statement, if only she wasn't in tears. Manami chastised herself for thinking stupid things when she was in a dangerous situation. The moonlight allowed her to see his face and enraged expression. It was enough to make her whimper.

"You spoiled brat-"

A gunshot rang through the night followed by a dull thud of a body. They both saw his companion fell to the ground in a pool of blood. There was a hole in the center his forehead. She saw the life from one of her captor's eyes fade away slowly. Before she could scream, the remaining man cut off her binds. As she tried to ran away but he pulled one of her braids. "Let me go!"

He wrapped his arms in her throat. "If you struggle, I won't hesitate to kill you."

The cool barrel of his gun was pointed in her head as he dragged her to one of the alleyways. She felt him fumbled for something in his crumpled suit. At last he pulled out a phone then dialed. A stray bullet missed them in the side just a few meters above their heads.

"Come out, come out wherever you are. I know where you are hiding so it's pointless to stay in there." A confident voice called out in the darkness. The tone held a mischievous hint in it. 'It sounds familiar. Where have I heard it before?' She was snapped out of her thoughts when her captor ran deeper in the alley only to find a dead end. She heard him curse a certain Class E group as he dialed on his phone again.

"Hello? Yanagisawa? I need some reinforcement! The Class E is on the move tonight. They found us in the warehouse." There was an indistinct chattering on the other side of the phone, "Yes, I have the girl but we were cornered on an alley. She refused to give us the location no matter how hard we beat her."

The phone was shot off from his hand. "Oh, already asking for some back-up? How cowardly of you?"

The voice taunted again. She was frozen in fear when he cocked his gun. He aimed it at the shadows, "I'm not a coward! You are! Show yourself!"

"Are you sure? Anyone who will see this face are bound to die."

He was so taunt and rigid that's why she was surprised to hear him laugh. "You guys don't want any innocents to be involved, right? So, there will be no killing tonight."

The man released her from his grasp then kicked her in the back. She crashed on the alley wall, losing her glasses in the process. "Run, you, worthless brat!" He yelled at her. Upon realizing that this is her chance to flee, she grabbed it, not knowing that this was what he really wanted. He shot her.

She was shot and she knew this but the idea was so distant. Out of instinct, she clutched her side to stop the bleeding but the shock caused her to slowly lose consciousness. Faintly, she felt her captor run away. She staggered a bit but a rock caused her to stumble. Black spots dotted her vision as she strained to see the newcomer approaching her. At last, she let the darkness consumed her.

The other Mafia's made man had run away after shooting at his hostage. A red-haired boy pressed at his earpiece, "He had escaped the alley. Hayami-san, kill him if he shows up within your shooting range."

"Roger that, Akabane-san."

"Ritsu, have you traced the phone call?"

"Hai, it was located on the one of the biggest Science Lab in the country."

"Good job, Ritsu. Terasaka, pick me up."

There was only static at first and, knowing what will happened, he removed the earpiece, holding it just a few meters away from his ear. "Who do you think you are? Ordering us around like a servant?"

"I'm the Consigliere and one of your second in command, Terasaka. Have you forgotten or do you want me to remind you again?" He grinned, enjoying the annoyance of his friend.

"I know it but don't get carried away at your position, Karma. You're still an 18-year-old student like us." Terasaka replied.

He put back the earpiece just in case there will be any complications or reports. Gold eyes scanned the surroundings then stopped at the crumpled form of a girl. It was the goon's hostage before. He can't let her suffer in this kind of place. Her state was awful. She was still in her school uniform a sign that she was abducted either before or after school. In his further inspection, she has a lot of wounds and bruises. There was also dried blood on her clothes not counting the ones in her side. Fortunately, the bullet didn't hit but just merely scratched her. He looked around in search for something that she might own. The cracked eyeglasses that glinted in the moonlight caught his eye, he went to pick it up and kept it in his suit's secret pocket.

'She looks pale.' He thought, shrugging off his trench coat and putting it on her. Despite his mischievous nature, he was a very caring soul. Kuro-sensei always reminded him of that character.

"Tsk, that octopus was right as usual." He said out loud as he shook his head.

Karma was about to carry her on a piggyback ride when, for the first time, he noticed that she looks familiar. He didn't immediately recognize her because her hair on the right side was loose. But the braid that rested on her left shoulder was unmistakable. There is only one person in their school who kept her hair in a twin braid. It was his former Lab partner in Chemistry.

"Manami Okuda?"


	2. New Family Member Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manami Okuda woke up to an unfamiliar place with her classmate, former lab partner and a teacher watching over her only to find out that ber secret was out and she was being chased by literally everyone. She was given a choice, join the Class E or not?

Manami strained to open her eyes. It feels so heavy as if she's been sleeping for a long time. Once, she cracked an eye open, she instantly regretted it. Blinding lights assaulted her vision making her head hurt. Hushed voices can be heard talking with apprehension. She groaned, raising her hands to cover her face. All of them fell in silence then spoke together in all of a sudden.

"She's awake!"

"Thank goodness. You got us all worried!"

"How are you feeling?"

The loudness of their voice made her wince. "Be silent. Let her be for now. Kaede-chan please draw the curtains. Her senses are still sensitive that almost all things could hurt her." A kind yet authoritative voice said.

As the room became dim, she tried to open her eyes again. This time she could make out a blur outlines of people crowding around her. Even if she doesn't know what's happening, or who they were, she can't help the blush that creep from her neck to her face. Someone in the group chuckled, "I forgot, she doesn't like attention that much, guys. Unless you want her to look like she's imitating a tomato, it would be best to keep your distance from her. Right, Koro-sensei?"

"I believe Karma-kun is right. Besides, you still have to attend your classes. If you skipped school today, I will make sure you answer twice homework tonight." At that declaration, everyone grumbled but still raced towards the door.

"Here's your glasses. I thought you needed this since, I've never seen you without it." One of the blurred person extended something to her. She accepted it, "T-thank you."

After slipping it on her face, it took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust. Although when it, did the first thing that registered in her mind was red hair and gold, cat-like eyes. It was followed by a blue hair in pigtails and octopus tentacles. 'Hold on… Am I still dreaming?'

"An octo… pus?" She asked out of shock. The octopus guy just laughed.

"Don't mind him. That's Koro-sensei our teacher. He likes to wear costumes, octopus especially." She looked at the speaker and was surprised to see a familiar face. "N- Nagisa-kun?"

"Do you remember what happened last night?" The one who sat at the edge of the bed asked. "I-I don't think so… The memories were so hazy- Wait-! K-Karma-kun?" She stuttered after noticing who was talking to her.

'First, an octopus guy then my classmate and my former Lab partner. What exactly happened to me?'

"I-I'm sorry! D-did I faint in the middle o-of the class?" The logical part of her agreed with the idea. It was the only acceptable reason as to why she was here in front of her schoolmates with a teacher to watch over. She attempted to sit up but felt like her body was like a lead not to mention, her side was in a searing pain. A yellow tentacle pushed her shoulder back, making her lie again. "Don't move yet. Your body is still too weak from the beating it got."

"B-beating?" Out of a habit, she looked down to examine her body. To her disbelief, some bandages were wrapped in her arms. Also, she was wearing a casual dress that is clearly not hers. "You've been abducted by two Mafia members."

"Karma! You should've just let her remember on her own!" Nagisa cried. He looked at him with raised eyebrows. "What? It's better if she knew what happened to her sooner rather than later."

"He's correct, Nagisa-kun. Also, I don't like being in the dark. I could somehow recall the incidents now." She replied as the memories slammed through her mind like a tidal wave. "They forced me to tell them where the antidote was." At the mention of the certain thing, a gasp escaped from her mouth. She scrambled off of the bed, ignoring all the pain, "My clothes. Where's my clothes?"

Karma watched her with an amused expression while she frantically searched for her previous garments until, he pointed at the nightstand. There placed neatly folded, was her stuffs. She released a relieved sigh and her body visibly relaxed. It was funny that she didn't changed at all after 3 years. Save for the longer hair and more mature look in her eyes, she was still the same person. Her stuttering didn't disappear at that span of time either, as well as her shy disposition.

She pulled out a woolen pouch from her skirt's pocket. It was knotted securely in a complicated tie that only she could untangle. Inside was a vial full of clear liquid. It didn't break during their scuffle, thank goodness. The goons were dumb enough not to inspect her clothes.

"What's that?" She almost forgot that there were people in the room with her. Karma loomed over her shoulder, "Eh, is that a concoction? As expected from Poison Glasses. I'm glad that the suspension didn't stop you from experimenting in the Lab." He flashed her his signature mischievous smirk complete with his sharp canine. The call name had stuck ever since their junior years but oddly, it didn't affect her. If anything, she was glad he still called her by her code name.

Koro-sensei interrupted her moment what he stated made her blood ran cold. "I thought it was just rumors but seeing it now felt even more surreal. Manami Okuda, you're the creator of the famous Medicine X, am I correct?"

She felt Karma tensed behind her. It was no point denying it. They already figured it out. The very secret she did her best to hide was now revealed. Plus, she was tired of running away. If anybody finds out her secret, she wanted it to be her friends first. "You got me… T-this is the Medicine X. Y-you could t-turn me into the p-police now and get the reward. I'll surrender peacefully." She fidgeted with the pouch, afraid to look back to see her friends' face. 'They must be disgusted with me by now. After all, no matter how good my intention was, I've still broken the school rules.'

A laugh brought an end to the tension she was experiencing. She felt her back rumbled with Karma's laughter. Soon, Nagisa joined him. Confused, she turned around to asked what's funny in her situation but he put a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry, Manami-chan. But we don't need another sum of money. We already have lots of it, to be honest. Though we won't report you to the police, we won't let you roam the country with that large target sign on your head either."

"Huh?" She doesn't understand a thing about what he said. Furrowing her brows, she glanced at the octopus man, Koro-sensei, for a clue. Nagisa wiped a tear in the corner of his eye. "What he meant, Okuda-san is that, you should join our Mafia Family. We will protect you with our lives and you will gain real friends that you can trust. I promise, you will like it in here. What do you say Koro-sensei?" He asked with his honest-to-goodness sincere smile.

The man just laughed and said, "Well, welcome to the Class E Family, Okuda-chan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mafia Dictionary:
> 
> Made Men- soldiers, the lowest member of the crime family though they still command respect.
> 
> Omerta- oath of silence
> 
> Consigliere- councilor and adviser to the boss. A trusted friend and confidant
> 
> Don- is the boss. Undisputed leader of the crime family


	3. Ascension Test Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was afraid of the bullies in the Section 1 that's why she hadn't taken the Ascension Test. But what would happen if Karma see right through her excuse and call her out on it? Would she take the test or would she just run away like before?

Karma leaned his back on the windows that overlooked the peaceful scene of the mountain. His reflection stared back at him, deep in thought. To his surprise, his former Lab partner took the news of being a member of the infamous Class E Mafia pretty well. She was even listening intently to Koro-sensei as he explained the basic things in the crime family. The only time she made an uneasy expression was, when he mentioned the other group they considered as enemy, namely Yanagisawa's crew, and the possibility of being assassinated or be the one who does the assassinating. But overall, she looks like she could get along with the family just fine. Though what bothered him most was the fact that the shy, Chemistry lover, Manami Okuda was the famous Witch everybody were after. The Mafias, the government, the non-government officials and just about everyone else were eager to know who she is and take her in their care. Who would have thought that the unassuming girl he used to ask favors for his pranks before, would be the utmost wanted person in the whole world now?

 _'The irony of life…'_ A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in," he replied, shoving his hands on his pockets.

As expected, his best friend slipped in the library in one fluid motion.

"Okuda-san and Koro-sensei's lecture ended about an hour ago."

"Oh, is that so?" was his monotonous answer.

"Don't you want to talk to her?" He asked while sitting in one of the soft leather couch. The boy still didn't react, making him sigh. "When was the last time you had a conversation with her? I'm sure you have a lot of catching up to do with your chemical prank producer."

When his friend was silent for a long time, he stood up, preparing to leave the room. It seems that there is no changing his mind. He was just worried at their friendship. Ever since the school forbade any interactions of the higher sections to the lower ones, they slowly drifted apart. The situation frustrated him especially, because they have experienced it before though they've solved it through a fight. It's such a shame for they really complimented each other's attitude. Karma with his mischievous and manipulative attitude, and Manami who's awkward but sweet and her amazing chemical potions. They could have been an awesome pair.

"What do you think is the reason, she stayed in the section 2 when she could easily pass the Ascension Test?" Karma spoke as he was twisting the knob. "I don't know. Why don't you ask her yourself?" He smiled in triumph.

* * *

Manami walked around the house. Their supposed home was on the mountain, away from the never-ending bustle of civilization. Not that she was complaining, if she was to pick one place to live in, the city or this place, she would pick the latter in a heartbeat. The peaceful scene was exactly what she needs after the rough events that had happened to her. She grimaced upon remembering Koro-sensei's answer to her confusion.

_"Why do I feel like I haven't eaten in ages?" A deep frown was set on her face whilst staring at the food in front of her._

_"Oh! It was probably because you've been asleep for two days in order for your body to recuperate and also because, as Ritsu reported me, you also haven't consumed anything during your abduction which lasted for three days." He brought the food closer to her in mere seconds._

A trail in the forest caught her eye, it was almost imperceptible for it was sandwiched between two large bushes. The narrow way indicated that there must be only one person who always pass through it. Doubt crept into her mind when she looked at her watch. She was walking for at least fifteen minutes but the end of the path is still nowhere to be seen. The girl contemplated whether to go back or not when she at last heard it.

A faint but steady sound of flowing water. Her face lit up at the thought of a river. In her whole seventeen years of life, she hasn't seen one before. It made her intrigued and excited at the same time. Steeling her resolve, she marched straight in the source of the sound. A couple of steps took her to a small clearing.

She walked towards the river as if in trance. Her face was reflected in the water, her mouth was shaped as small letter O in a silent wonder and her eyes was filled with awe at the amazing work of nature.

"You're going to fall if you lean in the water too much." A voice brought her back to reality.

She looked at the owner and flushed in embarrassment. "K-Karma-kun! You scared me. How long have you been there?"

Karma was leaning in one of the trees, arm crossed, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "I was here for about half an hour ago." He replied striding to her side then sat down in a carefree manner.

Her blush deepened at the answer. It only means that he saw her acting like an idiot because she was being mystified by the river. She opened and closed her mouth in attempt to formulate an excuse at her strange behavior but unfortunately, no words came out.

"It's your first time seeing a river, isn't it?" He asked calmly, saving her from any further humiliation.

"Y-yeah. Is it obvious?" She joked. A few beats passed and she wanted to smack herself for not thinking. Their bond was different then compared to now, she wasn't sure if they are still allowed to venture in the joking terms.

He laughed, thankfully, then shook his head with a grin. "You didn't change at all, have you?"

"I guess so, but so did you. You didn't change though you've did improve a little bit in your pranks." Her lips curled up in a small smile.

The two fell into a comfortable silence. It's like they were in junior high again, hanging out without a care about school statuses. Before the principal decided to cut the ties of the higher section to the lower ones because of the intellectual gap or so he said.

"Why didn't you take the Ascension Test? You could've ranked up to the first section." As usual, Karma was straight to the point. He picked up some stones near her hand then tossed it on the river. She watched it skipped through the water.

"It's because there is only a slight pressure on section 2 as compared to yours." He paused mid-throw to observe her expression. Her brows were knitted together while her lips were pursed, a sure sign that she was not telling the whole truth.

When she realized that he was looking at her, she glanced at him, "Is there something on my face?"

"You're hiding something." He saw fear flashed through her eyes in a second, though it was enough for him to figure out what is the real reason.

"It's the bullies?" It wasn't a question, he phrased it like something akin to a statement.

She sighed and hugged her knees, he could really see right through her as well as she could see through his excuses.

"They're not bullies, they are merely telling the truth."

It was etched in her mind, Worthless, Useless, Trash. All the words of people who taunted her keep repeating in her head for so many times, haunting every waking moment of her life, that she had long since accepted it.

"That's garbage. You and I know it." He cut her off when she tried to retort. "Don't give me that nonsense excuse of not being good enough. You're better than them. Even better than the Big Five's science geek, Natsuhiko Koyama. Yet, you just let them step on you because you're too much of a chicken to stand up for yourself." His words were harsh, he knows it, but sometimes they all need to be slapped by the reality in order to be brave, that's one lesson he learned from their tentacled teacher.

She buried her face in her lap. "I know, but somehow, I can't find the strength to. All my life I think I'm not good at anything. That's why I made the Medicine X to prove myself that I can find my worth. But it just led me to trouble."

"No. It led you to us, to the Class E Family, to Koro-sensei. So, I suggest, you should go kick your tormentors to the shin and teach them a lesson or I will be the one to do it for you just like what I did these past three years." He rose up from his seat and smirked, showing her a tube of spicy mustard and wasabi before turning around to leave.

His words took a second to sink in her mind.

_'Like what his doing in this past three years? What does he mean by that?'_

She remembered some of her bullies, one by one, they left her alone after going back from the hospital. They all cower away from her whenever they come across each other even if it's in the hallway or classroom. The pieces were now falling into place as to why they were not bothering her anymore.

Manami stood up so fast, she got a whiplash. He was gone, no doubt, going back to the Manor.

"Could it be? He did that for me?" Not only that, she could also recall Nagisa defending her from one of the seniors and Kayano glaring at her 'so-called friends', daring them to complain, while dragging her to the restaurant that served the best pudding.

"I was too caught up in fear that I didn't noticed my friends who are willing to protect me. Now it's my turn to do my best." She ran back to their school with renewed determination.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in the forest, Karma's phone began ringing in his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Karma-kun! Where is she? Are you sure she will take the test? It will start soon and she's still missing!" Kayano's frantic voice can be heard at the end of the line.

"Yes, I know her. She will be there just wait for her." He replied, watching the said girl run in front of him without even noticing his presence.

Little did they know that was a certain man in a yellow octopus costume spying at them with camera in hand.

His eyes were glinting with mischief as he was laughing, "Nryufufufufu! I'm going to put these on the photobook."

He browsed through his camera, images of Karma and Manami smiling can be seen in it. Though, they were not the only victims, there were also photos of Sugino and Kanzaki laughing together, Kayano and Nagisa on a pudding shop, and many, many more.

"It's time to put my Matchmaking Skill to work!"


End file.
